Stranger Things Could Happen
by Silverfox588
Summary: ON HIATUS  Severus is in pain. Harry wants to help. HPSS MxM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Dedicated to Grangertonks!

Severus Snape groaned as the Dark Lord punished him for failing to produce the potion he wanted on time. His body ached from the Cruciatus Curse that invaded his body and from convulsing on the floor for over twenty minutes. He barely heard the Dark Lord's order to get up off the floor and when he tried to get his arms beneath him to lever his way up, all of the strength left his body. Severus felt his body convulse again and then he heard Bellatrix's laughter at his weakness. He had not been punished this severely in many years and his body made it known to him that he was no longer able to stand up to the punishments.

"I told you to get up Severus, or are you too weak to obey me?" The Dark Lord asked in a deathly quiet voice. One that Severus knew meant even more punishment if he did not get up and answer his master. Slowly Severus climbed to his feet, his body trembling under the strain. He faced the Dark Lord and stared right back into his master's eyes. "Ahhh… that's better. Now Severus, when will my potion be ready by?"

Severus stared directly into Lord Voldemort's eyes. "The potion will be ready by the full moon and not a day sooner I'm afraid my Lord. It is a very delicate potion and it cannot be rushed."

Severus cringed involuntarily as Lord Voldemort's eyes narrowed and waited for the next round of punishment to begin, but nothing came. Instead the Dark Lord let out a hiss of frustration and motioned for everyone to leave him. Severus left quickly and Apperated back to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. The instant that he hit the ground, he collapsed. The strain that the Cruciatus Curse had put on his body was too much for him to bear and his vision began to tunnel. Severus heard footsteps approaching but there was nothing that he could do about it. He blacked out as the person reached him.

Harry looked down at the man lying at his feet and sighed. He had seen what Severus had gone through and wanted to help him. Harry reached down and pulled him up onto his shoulders. He decided to bring Severus back to his own rooms instead of the infirmary where anybody could see him. Harry succeeded in getting Severus down to his rooms without being seen by anybody, but the instant he tried to get through the door, he received a shock. He had been looking at the Marauder's Map for months to try and find this door; he had finally noticed it a few days ago. Severus opened his eyes and muttered the password, admitting them both into his private chambers.

Harry looked around, slightly shocked at the décor. The walls were a rich brown and the chairs and couches were deep green. There were many bookcases filled with potion books and glass cases filled with vials of potions lining the walls. He moved quickly to nearest chair and set Severus down in it gently. Severus groaned and his body convulsed faintly. Harry saw a blanket on one of the chairs and grabbed it. He placed it over Severus' body softly. The moment the blanket touched him, Severus' eyes opened wide and he was on his feet; wand pointed at Harry's heart.

"Potter?" Severus asked lowering his wand slowly. He wavered and Harry moved forward to catch him as he began to fall. Severus gripped his shoulders tightly and Harry winced. "What are you doing?"

"I saw what happened to you. I wanted to help." Harry said moving Severus back to the chair. Severus' hands tightened on Harry's shoulders and Harry was pulled down until he was practically on Severus's lap. "You need to get some rest Professor."

Severus tried to glare at Harry but he failed. He closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly. Severus allowed Harry to pull him up again and Harry looked around for a door. Severus motioned to the nearest bookcase and as they approached, the bookcase melted away to reveal a door. Harry opened it and revealed a large four-poster bed. The bedcovers were Slytherin colors and there was an open door that led to a bathroom.

Harry led Severus into the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. He began to remove the Deatheater robe but was stopped by Severus. He sighed and let Severus struggle to remove the robe for a few minutes. Severus hissed in anger as he found that he couldn't make the clasp on the robe open. Harry grabbed his hands and forced them down to his sides. Harry slipped the robe off and noticed that there were bruises forming on Severus' neck. Harry reached for his waistcoat and began unbuttoning it.

"I can do that!" snapped Severus knocking Harry's hands away with shaking hands. Harry snatched his hands again and moved so he was standing between Severus' legs. Severus tried to kick him but only ended up falling back into the bathtub. Since Harry was still holding onto his hands, he fell on top of Severus. "Ouch! Get off of me!"

"Stop squirming." Harry said as they ended up lying in the tub with Harry straddling Severus' waist. Severus shuddered beneath him and Harry was still holding onto his wrists. "You might as well stop. I'm stronger than you right now so you're just hurting yourself."

Severus went completely still beneath Harry and closed his eyes. Harry released his hands and unbuttoned his waistcoat. When it was fully unbuttoned, Harry helped Severus sit up; still sitting on his waist. Severus shrugged the waistcoat off and Harry threw it towards the door. Severus put one hand on Harry's shoulder for balance and much to his embarrassment, he could feel himself getting hard. Harry shifted and his face went a delicate shade of pink.

"Will you go get me the case on the foot of the bed?" Severus asked quietly, turning his head to look away from Harry. Harry nodded and stood up slowly. He climbed out of the tub and left the bathroom. Severus sighed and laid back in the tub.

Severus closed his eyes and tried to relax, but his body was still so sore from the torture. Harry came back in and sat beside the tub. He helped Severus sit up and he opened the case to see four potions. Severus took the pale blue vile and swallowed it in one go. Severus grimaced and handed the vile back to Harry. Harry handed him the case and then leaned over to unbutton the white shirt that was full of blood stains. Severus glared at him and Harry ignored him.

"You need to take a hot soak and then you need to sleep." Harry said keeping his eyes on Severus' face. Severus took the next two potions and leaned back so his head was on the headrest. When Harry reached for his pants, Severus jerked up in surprise. "I have to take them off, unless you want to soak in them."

"I am perfectly capable of taking off my own pants." Severus snapped before realizing what he had said and turning bright red. Harry blushed as well but grabbed the belt buckle. Severus' hand gripped Harry's wrist and tried to pull his hand off but didn't have the strength. Severus released his grip on Harry's wrist and sighed. "Fine then Mr. Potter. If you insist on doing everything, then do so."

"I'm just trying to help. If you want me to leave, I will." Harry said letting go of Severus' belt. He stood up and Severus reached up to stop him. Harry stopped and looked down at Severus. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit this, I don't have the strength to get up on my own right now." Severus said looking up at Harry. "Hand me my wand please."

"Are you strong enough to use spells?" Harry asked reaching for the Deatheater robe and pulling out Severus' wand. He handed it to him and then looked away when Severus spelled off his pants and filled the tub with water. Harry glanced back and Severus noticed. He threw a washcloth at Harry, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Out." Severus said with a small smirk. The smirk disappeared when Harry turned and knelt beside the tub again. Harry moved slowly, removing his sweater and undershirt. He reached into the tub and grabbed Severus' cock. Severus' body jerked and he let out a surprised gasp.

"What… what are you do…doing?" Severus stuttered his body arching into Harry's touch. He grabbed Harry's hand and gripped hard. Harry smirked this time.

"I've had the biggest crush on you since fourth year." Harry said leaning forward and grinning. He put one hand behind Severus' head and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Harry pulled away. "You can hex me later if you want to.

Severus dropped his wand outside the tub and gripped Harry's hair roughly. He stared into Harry's eyes and then pulled him into a hard kiss. Harry groaned and used a wandless spell to remove the rest of his clothing quickly. He climbed into the tub and straddled Severus' thighs. Severus released Harry's wrist and began exploring his body with his hands. Harry pulled away from the kiss and stared down at him. Severus ran one hand down Harry's stomach and then wrapped around his cock. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Severus rubbed the foreskin back and forth slowly. Harry continued to glide his hand along Severus' cock, teasing him with gentle strokes and hard tugs. Severus groaned and leaned his head back, exposing his throat. Harry nipped the exposed skin and Severus came. His body shuddered and Harry came soon after.

"We should go to sleep." Harry said after he recovered his breath. Severus was already unconscious. Harry stood up and dried himself off with a large towel. Then he levitated Severus out of the water and performed a quick drying spell on him before bringing him back into his room. He put a warming spell on the bed and slipped under the covers next to Severus. He fell asleep promptly.

TBC…..

Reviews are wanted and welcomed. =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Severus woke slowly, every inch of his body aching. He was lying on his back and there was someone curled up next to him. Severus' brain took a few moments to process the information before he shot out of bed; reaching for his wand. His hand came up empty and he stared down at the person in his bed.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing!" Severus snarled as Harry sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his glasses and put them on before looking up at Severus. His hair was even more tousled than normal and Severus began to remember the night before. Severus could feel his body beginning to heat up and when he looked down, he saw a blush crawling up his neck from his chest. Harry grinned.

"I take it your feeling better." Harry said crawling off of the bed and walking towards Severus with a gleam in his eyes. "You were in pretty bad shape last night."

"Why?" Severus asked taking another step backward as Harry moved closer. Harry smirked as Severus backed into the wall. "Why were you out of your dormitory after curfew and why did you help me?"

"I thought we went over this last night. I've had a crush on you for almost two years now. I saw what he did to you and I wanted to help." Harry replied before leaning in and gently kissing Severus on the lips. The kiss went on for a few seconds before Severus shoved Harry away hard. Harry tripped on the rug and fell hard on his ass; making him yelp in discomfort. Severus glared down at him and Harry pouted. Severus summoned a robe with wand less magic and pulled it on.

"You took advantage of me." Severus said quietly. He looked around the room for his wand but couldn't find it. "Very Slytherin of you Mr. Potter."

A light blush crept over Harry's cheeks and he stood up slowly. Severus summoned a second robe and handed it to Harry. Harry looked down and his blush got deeper. Severus looked over Harry's body as he slipped the robe over his toned chest. They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Where is my wand Mr. Potter?" Severus asked walking slowly towards the bathroom; his body still ached from last night. Harry followed him into the bathroom and picked up the wand from beside the bathtub. He handed it to Severus and sighed as Severus inspected the wand. "You need to leave Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. He stepped forward and caught Severus' wrist. He pushed Severus against the sink and kissed him again. He ran his hand over Severus' chest and he heard the wand hit the floor. Harry released his wrist and Severus' hands went to Harry's shoulders. Severus groaned and Harry slipped his tongue into Severus' mouth. Severus' hands tightened on his shoulders and he pulled him closed. Their tongues battled for dominance and Severus won. Severus turned them quickly and Severus pulled away; panting for breath.

"Insolent brat." Severus muttered kissing him again. Harry succeeded in pulling open Severus' robes and his hands found Severus' nipples. He pinched them lightly, making Severus groan into the kiss. He pulled away. "This is wrong. We shouldn't do this. You're my student and you're not of legal age yet."

"Don't care." Harry said arching his body against Severus. "I want you. I have for awhile now."

Severus let out a low growl in his throat and released Harry. He stepped back and closed his robe. He picked up his wand and refused to look at Harry. Severus flicked his wand at his Deatheater robe and it hovered in the air. It shook itself out and went into a closet that Harry hadn't noticed before. Before it reached the closet though, a small crystal vial dropped out of one of the inner pockets. It shattered as it hit the floor; releasing a fine green dust.

"Shit!" Severus yelled as the dust swirled around them. They began to cough and Severus grabbed Harry's sleeve. He pulled them out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He sealed the door with a nonverbal spell. Severus double over as the dust began to take effect. He clutched his head as the pain became worse. Severus could hear Harry groaning as well. Severus managed to reach the bed before he passed out. Harry only lasted a few moments after Severus before passing out on the floor.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just using them.

Harry groaned in pain and tried to roll onto his side. Harry opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. His head was throbbing. Harry opened his eyes again slowly and looked up at the bed. He didn't remember the bed being that high up and when he reached out to get a grip on the bed, he saw a paw instead. Harry freaked out. He jumped up and backed away from the bed. He continued to back away until he went past a mirror. He looked at the mirror and saw a small beige cat with black tipped ears and two white paws. His front right paw and his back left paw were white. There was a thin strip of fur in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Harry began to shake and he jumped when he saw a large black cat sitting on the bed. His fur stood on end and he hissed at the cat. The black cat simply yawned and looked down at him.

"Oh stop overreacting Potter." The black cat said leaping off of the bed and landing gracefully on the floor near Harry. "Calm yourself and sit down."

"What is going on? What happened to us?" Harry asked backing against the wall. He was beginning to panic. The black cat pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. "Severus, what happened?"

"The vial you broke. I was working on a potion to force an animagus transformation. Since I can already transform, it didn't affect me as much. You on the other hand, your transformation is going to be harder to reverse." Severus answered leaning his head on Harry's. He licked one of Harry's ears and Harry relaxed a little. "You are going to have to stay here with me for awhile. I'm going to transform back now."

Severus backed away from Harry and transformed back. He stretched and then reached down to pick Harry up. He grabbed Harry behind his front legs and then cradled him on his right arm. He rubbed his hand over Harry's back and massaged his ears.

"We're going to go see the Headmaster." Severus said putting Harry down on the bed to get dressed. He picked out a pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt. He tucked the shirt tails in and grinned when Harry tried to catch a loose thread. Severus picked him up and walked over to the fireplace. He threw the dust into the fire and called out Dumbledore's office. Severus stepped out of the fireplace gracefully and brushed off a small amount of soot that had been on his shirt sleeve. Dumbledore stood up and stared at them. "We have a problem Albus."

"What happened and who is this?" Dumbledore asked walking over and petting Harry's ears. Severus sat down and settled Harry in his lap. Harry tucked his paws beneath him and wrapped his tail around his body.

"Potter-ouch- Harry helped me back to the castle last night and this morning, the vial containing my latest potion shattered. He transformed into his animagus form and so did I." Severus explained removing Harry's claws from his leg. "He'll have to stay with me until I can get him to change back into his usual annoying self."

Harry laid his ears back and dug his back claws in. He turned his head and glared at Severus. Severus flicked his nose gently and Harry dug his claws in deeper. Severus grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him up. Harry went limp and Severus put him back in his lap slowly. Dumbledore watched the entire incident without saying a word.

"I shall inform all of his professors and his friends about what has happened. I'm sure that you will have Mr. Weasely and Ms. Granger visiting you soon." Dumbledore said dismissing them. Severus picked Harry up again and left through the door. Harry squirmed in his arms and managed to climb up to Severus' shoulder. He balanced easily on his shoulder and Severus reached up to stroke his ears.

"We'll go up to Gryffindor Tower and collect your things. Then we'll get you settled in my quarters." Severus said walking over to a portrait of a knight on horseback. "Heart of the Dragon's Tomb. This is one of many secret passageways through the castle. It only opens for professors."

Harry meowed softly and rubbed his head against Severus' neck gently. They walked up a long staircase and they came out near the Gryffindor Tower. Severus gave the password to the tower and walked into the Common Room. All of the students that were in the Common Room went silent. Severus ignored them and walked up into the dormitory. He pulled out his wand and all of Harry's things went into his trunk. The trunk shrunk and Severus put it in his pocket. They left the dormitory as fast as they came in and Severus walked down to the dungeons.

Severus muttered the password to his quarters and stopped short when he saw Draco standing in his living room. Harry's ears went back and he hissed at Draco. Draco turned around and Severus sighed tiredly. He picked Harry up and put him on the ground. Harry leaned against Severus' legs and rubbed vigorously. Draco arched an eyebrow at Severus and walked over to offer his hand to Harry. Harry ignored the hand and walked over to Draco's leg. He lifted his own leg and peed on his leg. Draco yelped and jumped backwards. Severus grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck again and Harry let out a low growl of irritation.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? You do NOT piss on people!" Severus growled holding Harry up at eye level.

"Your stupid cat just peed on my pants! What is wrong with that thing?" Draco yelled pointing his wand at his pants leg. "Scourgify!"

"Quite a bit apparently." Severus said as Harry continued to growl at him. "What did you need Draco?"

Draco motioned towards his living room and Severus nodded. He created an invisible pen near the fireplace and dropped Harry into it with a sigh. Harry tried to walk over to the couch but couldn't. He growled in annoyance and tried to jump over the barrier. He bounced off the barrier and fell on his tail. Harry hissed at Severus and Severus ignored him.

"I need your help Severus." Draco said sitting in one of the comfortable chairs near the fireplace. He shifted around until he finally was able to sit properly. "Granger hexed me and I can't get rid of it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what _exactly _did she hex you with?"

Draco's face went bright red and he muttered something under his breath. Harry, whose hearing was extra sharp, caught every word. He laughed, which sounded more like he was choking. Severus glanced at Harry and then back at Draco.

"Say again?"

"She gave me an erection that I can't take care of on my own!" Draco said his face turning bright red. Harry was laughing so hard at that point that he fell over, gasping for breath. Severus leaned over and picked him up, rubbing his sides to try to calm him down. He stared at Draco for a moment before sighing.

"And why did she do it?" Severus asked with an amused look on his face. "And what exactly do you expect me to do about it?"

"I don't know why she did it and I want you to make it go away." Draco snapped standing up and walking towards Severus. Harry looked up at Draco and hissed at him as he got closer to Severus. Harry flattened his ears and his fur stood on end. "What the hell is wrong with that thing?"

"Draco, unless you can tell me exactly what she hexed you with, I can't do anything for you. I suggest you go apologize to Miss Granger and ask her to undo the hex." Severus said placing a hand on the back of Harry's neck. "And he is just a little over protective, that's all."

Draco stared at Severus like he had grown two heads for a moment before sighing. He sat back down and shifted uncomfortably. Harry let his fur settle and laid down on Severus' lap; curling his feet beneath him and his tail around him. Severus rested his hand on Harry's back and Harry purred loudly. Harry allowed his eyes to close and he fell almost instantly asleep.

"When did you get him?" Draco asked changing the subject as Severus stroked Harry's ears. Severus shrugged.

"Not too long ago, he is a bit temperamental and very protective of me for some odd reason." Severus answered staring at his godson. "Are you going to go apologize to Granger or not?"

Draco stood up and winced slightly. Severus smirked, which made Draco go bright red. He waved as he walked out the door. Severus shifted Harry onto the chair as he stood up and transformed himself. He curled himself around Harry and decided that it was indeed time for a nap.

TBC….

Please review.


End file.
